


She's Gay

by Bladesilverred



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Amethyst ships it, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blue is gay, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Human AU, Internalized Homophobia, Yellow is confused, and awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-15 07:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bladesilverred/pseuds/Bladesilverred
Summary: In a human AU, Blue meets Yellow at a bar. Blue is lovestruck, Yellow is confused, Amethyst is a great wingwoman, and Garnet gives good advice.





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea that Blue was a quiet gay and Yellow hadn't figured herself out yet. Enjoy the ensuing chaos!

Blue feels the breeze flow through her hair. She smiles, looking out at the beach and the water in front of her. And to the easel in front of her. She picks up her palette and her paintbrush and begins to paint. 

Blue Diamond. Her real name is Beatrice, but her friends gave her the silly nickname after her piercing blue eyes. That and the blue paint she always has crusted on some part of her body. She likes to paint water. Something about the waves, the ripples, and the tide never fails to entice her. 

Although, her strange nickname is only one part of her. Much like the water she loves, her personality is free, flowing from one thing to the next, but leaving no crevice untouched. Even her long hair, a striking white, like sea foam, seems to flow around her as she moves. 

She would describe herself as a free spirit. Wanderlust in her heart. Adventurous. If there was anything Blue knew, it was herself. Confident. Bold. Unafraid. 

She sighs as she works, the salt filled air swirling around her. A lovely feeling. But slowly, the feeling fades as the tide draws in. Water now laps at her feet and she knows it’s time to head home. 

It’s just a 15 minutes walk to the small apartment she rents. She hums a made up tune as she walks. These moments of peace help ground her. A second of rest before she heads back to the rat race of the real world. 

Blue is a teacher at a local high school. A math teacher, ironically. It came as a shock to her family as the women in her family had all married young and had never held jobs. Blue didn’t believe in that lifestyle, she wanted to make her own way in life. She had always loved children, and she saw teaching as a wonderful opportunity to inspire and expand their developing minds. 

Besides, Blue wasn’t one to be a housewife. That would require a husband. And as sure as Blue knew her favorite color, she knew she would never marry a man. She didn't swing that way.

As Blue reaches the steps of her apartment, she turns to watch the sunset. The sky changes colors as liquid as the water she paints. Red, orange, purple, and pink. As the sun fades away, she takes a deep breath and steps into the apartment. She has papers to grade. 

…

It’s exactly 3:05pm when a bell blares across an empty schoolyard, signaling the last period of the day. Students pour out of the classrooms, laughing and talking. Mingling with the chatter is the sound of lockers slamming shut and feet shuffling on the concrete. It’s Friday and all the kids are in a rush to start their weekend plans.

Blue sighs as she erases the whiteboard in the front of her classroom. Unlike her weekends, her workweek is full of equations and calculations, problems that almost always have one answer. Once the board shines an unblemished brilliant white, she walks to her desk, settling down to finish correcting the pile of assignments on her desk. 

Just as her pen sweeps a check mark across the last paper, the door flies open. 

“Bl-ue!” Comes a singsong voice. A woman stands at the door, dressed in a crisply ironed white collared shirt paired with a purple pencil skirt. Her long hair, dyed a soft lavender, is pulled out of her face by a yellow star-shaped clip.

“Amethyst!” answers Blue, “Good timing. I’ve just finished the last paper. Let me grab my purse and we can be off.”

Most Fridays, the two frequent a local bar, taking some time to unwind after the week. Amethyst is an art teacher, but the two had met at an art gallery a few years back. 

“Come on Blue, let’s go! Garnet is already waiting at the bar. She brought someone with her and you know how introverted she can be. I’m dying to meet this new friend!” 

Blue laughs. “Alright, alright! I’m coming!”

The two step outside and walk to Blue’s car. The bar is a short walk from her apartment, so she sometimes pick it up the next morning. Amethyst takes the bus home, unless they’ve unwinded a bit too much. Blue’s pull out couch is very useful in these situations. 

Blue turns into parking lot of the bar, her car coming to a stop next to Garnet’s black Sedan. She turns to leave the car when Amethyst tugs on her arm. 

“Wait. How’s my makeup?”

Blue rolls her eyes. “It’s fine, now come on. We’re keeping Garnet and this mystery friend waiting.”

Adjusting the clip in her hair, she replies, “I know, but you never know who’s gonna be there! I could meet _him._”

Blue snorts. “Oh please!”

The other woman pouts for a moment before shooting back, “Well, what if you meet _her_? I have to look good if I’m going to be your wingwoman!”

Her words are received with a laugh. “Amethyssssst,” she drawls, “I’m not looking for anyone right now. I’m sure that when the time comes, I will meet the right person. Besides, you can’t be wingwoman. That right is reserved for me.”

The two share a devious smile before waltzing into the bar. 

In the back, standing around a wooden table are Garnet and a fit blonde woman dressed in black slacks and a blazer. Blue and Amethyst head towards them after calling out their drinks to the bartender. 

Amethyst, always talkative, is the first to speak. “So Garnet, who is this?”

Garnet, a tall African-American woman, smiles and responds, “This is Yellow, she’s the new lawyer at our firm. Yellow, meet Blue and Amethyst.

Said woman smiles awkwardly, nervously bringing her hand behind her neck. “Hey.”

Soon, their drinks arrive and they settle down to chat. Garnet talks about a particularly frustrating case she’s working on. Amethyst gushes about a new restaurant she found. Blue describes a new series of paintings she’s working on.

As the three women talk, it’s clear that Yellow hasn’t warmed up to them quite yet. She stands stiffly with her hands folded tightly across her chest. Although she seems standoffish, Blue finds something alluring about her. Maybe it’s her short hair, spiked into points, or the blush that crept on her cheeks when Garnet introduced her.

Just as she was wondering how to approach her, an old friend of Garnet and Amethyst comes in. The two had grown up in the city, so they often ran into old acquaintances. They quickly wave the newcomer over and soon the three are deep in conversation.

On any other day, Blue would jump in the conversation, demanding to be introduced. But with the others distracted, she could finally talk to Yellow alone.

“Hey.”

Yellow looks up from staring at her drink, desperately trying not to show her discomfort. Bars aren’t normally her thing, but Garnet insisted.

“Hey.” Her cheeks begin to burn.

Blue studies her face. With the blonde woman looking straight at her, she notices her sharp features. Her crisp winged eyeliner, expertly painted on and prominent cheekbones. Honey colored eyes. Full lips. _She’s quite handsome,_ Blue finds herself thinking.

“So your name is Yellow right? Is it a nickname? My real name is Beatrice, but no one but my grandmother calls me that,” she starts with a laugh.

Yellow all but melts under the intense scrutiny of the other woman. “No, it’s my real name. My mom, uh, really likes colors. Her name is White. And my little sister’s name is Pink.”

Grinning, Blue replies, “Wow, that’s really cool! I’ve never met anyone else with a color for a name.”

Turning her gaze back down to her cup, Yellow says sheepishly, “Yeah, well, I guess I haven’t either. I’ve always thought it was kind of weird.”

“I think it’s fitting. Your hair and your eyes.” Blue moves in closer.

Still feeling the intense gaze directed at her, the blonde stutters, “M-my eyes?”

“Yeah, well they’re amber,” says Blue, cocking her head. “And amber is a shade of yellow.”

Not knowing how to respond, Yellow shifts her weight from one foot to another. The piercing sapphire eyes that observe her seem to make all the words fly out of her brain.

Blue frowns. “Are you alright?”

Before she has a chance to answer, Garnet and Amethyst turn back towards them. 

“Hey, we’re going to go check out that new place Amethyst found,” Garnet says loudly. “Want to come?”

“No thanks,” replies Yellow quickly, not wanting to continue the awkwardness in another location.

Garnet frowns. “Well, should I call you a taxi? I’m your ride and I’d feel bad for abandoning you.”

Before any words could come out of the blonde’s mouth, Blue blurts out, “I can take her home!”

“Great! See you later,” says Garnet.

As the three women are turning to leave, Amethyst turns and whispers into Blue’s ear, “You gonna be okay without your wingwoman?”

“What?” Blue gasps.

“Yeah, don’t think I didn’t notice the way you’re looking at Yellow.”

Blue’s cheeks redden.

Amethyst winks. “Tell me _everything_ tomorrow.”

...

Blue turns back to Yellow, with a smile. “ Would you like to head out now, or would you like to stay here a bit longer?

“Not really. I’m not really a bar kind of person.” Yellow’s hand was back behind her neck. 

_She’s adorable,_ Blue finds herself thinking.

“Alright then, let’s get you out of here."

The two women gather their things and head out. They walk to Blue’s car in silence.

“Alright, where to?” Blue asks casually, pretending her stomach isn’t filled with nervous butterflies.

After giving her directions, Yellow apologizes, “Sorry, it’s kind of far.”

“No worries!” Blue smiles.

She starts driving. At first, the car is silent, filled with nervous energy. 

Blue steels herself to speak. “So, are you new here?” After receiving a quizzical look, she quickly adds, “I mean did you recently move here?”

“Yeah, I’m actually from a pretty small town,” Yellow says simply.

Normally, Blue wouldn’t push because was clear that the other woman was a bit uncomfortable. But something in her wanted to know more. “So what’s it like there? I’m from Empire City. I came here because I wanted to live near the ocean. I love the water.”

A smile creeps onto the blonde’s lips. “Well, the town I’m from is actually called ‘Beach City.’”

“No way!” Blue cringes. _No way? Now I sound like one of my students._

To her surprise, Yellow laughs, a sound she decides she likes.

“Yeah, we get that a lot.” Still smiling, she adds, “Well, not a lot. We don’t really get many visitors.”

The tension slowly ebbs away as they talk. They both have a mutual love of the sea, and although Yellow isn’t a painter, she likes to take photographs.

“Hey, I could show you some of my pictures,” she offers. “I have a bunch of pictures in my apartment. Most of them are of the beach, so maybe you can paint some of them.”

Blue’s eyes open wide in surprise. Although she felt the other woman becoming more at ease, she wasn’t expecting her to be quite so bold.

At Blue’s hesitance, Yellow quickly adds, “If you want, I, uh, don’t want you to feel obligated.”

“No it’s just....” 

They were stopped at a traffic signal. Blue’s eyes were studying her companion’s face. She thinks for a moment before continuing, “It’s just that I haven’t had anything to eat yet, and I’m getting a bit hungry.”

“Oh. It’s okay, I didn’t...I’m...um sorry you’re hungry.” Yellow feels her cheeks burning as she stumbles over her words.

Blue giggles. “You’re so cute, Yellow.”

The blush spreads beyond Yellow’s cheeks, giving her whole faces a pink hue. As she’s scrambling to find coherent words, Blue continues.

“Have you eaten? If not, there’s a place not far from here, I can show you.” 

Yellow is glad the light changes and Blue’s eyes are back on the road. But as she’s mentally cringing at herself for being so awkward, she finds herself saying yes.


	2. Aftermath

“You did _what_?” Amethyst’s voice is loud on the phone.

“We just went to get something to eat. And she showed me some pictures at her apartment.” 

“What? That’s practically a date! Where did you take her?”

“Please. I just met her! It’s not a big deal, we just went to Tomatina, the Italian place next to that Mexican place you love.”

Amethyst’s laugh is so loud that Blue pulls the phone away from her ear. “Amethyst, come on! Stop it. It wasn’t like that.”

“Oh yeah, not a big deal. I know you. That’s your first date restaurant.” 

“No, we were in the area! And we hadn’t eaten and--“

“You like her! You so have a crush on her!”

“No I don’t! And we’re not in high school, stop using that word!”

“Okay, fine.” Blue can practically hear her rolling her eyes. “You have very adult feelings towards Yellow.”

“Amethyst!! Now that sounds gross!”

“Just admit it! You like her!”

Blue sighs, suddenly serious. “It doesn’t matter anyway. I doubt she’s...you know.”

Amethyst laughs again. “She’s not gay? I can have Garnet ask.”

“What? No, don’t have her do that!” Blue almost shouts.

“Alright, alright. But if you don’t ask her yourself by next Friday, I’m getting Garnet to.”

Blue smiles. _Typical Amethyst, always trying to set people up._

“Fine. You have a deal.”

“Okay. You can ask Garnet for her number.” 

Blue is suddenly glad Amethyst can’t see her blush. “I kind of already have it.”

“Ugh, Blue. I better be invited to the wedding.”

…

The next Thursday found Blue sitting at her desk, grading papers in an empty room. Although there were always little things to do, there weren’t really any pressing matters. The coming week was free and the minds of her students would surely be focused on the coming vacation. But still, she worked. One hour after all the students had clamored out of her classroom following the last bell. Then two. Then three. 

She rolled her stiff neck. Back and forth. Stretched her tired hands. Shuffled her feet. The piles on her desk had long disappeared. There were no more tasks she could use to distract herself. 

She pulls out her phone. It jumps to light, her rainbow background giving her strength and terrifying her all at once. She pulls up messages. Rifles through the new messages from the day, typing out responses. Once done, she steels herself and opens a new message.

“Dear Yellow” she types, “I appreciated your hospitality last week. I would be honored if you would join me for dinner. I look forward to further correspondence with you.”

Blue stares at the message and laughs. _This is terrible! It's a text, not a formal email._

After erasing the message, she begins to type again. And again. And again. 

She types until her eyes grow tired of staring at the glowing screen. Frustrated, she slams her phone down, wishing she could be one of her students, confidently sending texts and messages without thinking. 

But Yellow’s voice swims through her head. Talking about her hometown. And her smile, how it lit up her whole face like a flame. She begins to type.

_Careful, Blue,_ she thinks, _she probably doesn’t even like women._

But her fingers continue typing anyway. A short message, but to the point. She hits send.

_We can just be friends._

…

Yellow sits in her office, surrounded by papers strewn across the mahogany desk before her. Highlighters and pens of every color are just as scattered as she pieces together her argument. As the firm’s newest addition, it was imperative that she perform well on her first big case. Tomorrow, she would go to court and prove her worth. And she would be ready.

After some time, she stands, collecting her papers and placing them in order. Finished. As she walks out of her office, she feels her phone buzz. Bringing it out of her pants pocket, she reads the message that comes on the screen.

“Yellow, last Friday was fun. Would you care to join me for dinner sometime? -Blue”

She almost drops her briefcase. A message from Garnet’s friend. The one with the white hair that floated around when she moved. The one who took kind interest in her, even after she stumbled her way through the conversation. With eyes bluer than even the ocean…..

Yellow shakes her head. Odd feelings flood through her. Feelings she’s never felt about. There was just something about this woman that made her want to sit there and listen to every beautiful word that came out of her full lips….

Almost unconsciously, her fingers type out a message, as if driven by some boldness in a part of her brain she has yet to discover.

“Dinner sounds nice. I’m working a case tomorrow, but does 5 work for you? There are some restaurants near the courthouse that look promising.” 

Forcing herself to shove her phone back in her pocket, she grabs her briefcase and continues out.

…

“Show me the text again!” A very excited Amethyst sits on Blue’s desk, eyes begging.

“I already told you! I asked her if she wanted to have dinner and she said yes. Then we agreed to meet at the courthouse and she said she’ll see me then.” 

“Okay, but you didn’t specify when and she jumped for the next day. That’s got to _mean_ something!” 

Blue rolls her eyes. “Amethyst, come on. We’re not going to psychoanalyze this. We’re just going as friends. We have some similar interests and besides, she’s new to town and probably just wants to meet new people.” 

“You like her,” sings Amethyst, “Admit it. You want to do cannonballs in her eyes and play tonsil tennis in her mouth.”

“Don’t be gross,” says Blue, trying to sound reprimanding.

“Alright, but my statement still stands. I better be invited to the wedding.” 

Blue laughs. “Fine, I’ll admit that she’s a very attractive lady if you just get off my desk. We still need to act professional.”

Amethyst snorts. “Come on. 4:30 on a Friday? I’d bet my left arm that none of your students are even thinking about school.”

Swatting her friend on the arm, Blue grabs her things. They walk out together, Amethyst’s teasing words still flying from her mouth.


	3. Dinner

The clock on her dashboard says 4:45. Driving to the courthouse had taken less time than she had thought. Blue has never been to the courthouse. Or any courthouse for that matter. Willing her jitters away, she steps out of her car.

_Maybe it’s time I see the inside of one of these things. I think they’re open to the public?_

Walking up the concrete stairs, she felt her heart pounding. As soon as she enters the building, she hears a booming voice. It’s commanding and confident, as if the speaker had been born to give out speeches or orders. 

Blue’s azure eyes widen when she realizes that the powerful voice she’s hearing is Yellow’s. She quickly walks up to the courtroom doors, but decides against opening the doors. Instead, she looks up at the opaque windows of the door and sees a silhouette. It’s a figure, standing tall, chest puffed, hands clasped behind an arching back. Realization begins to sing into Blue’s daze stricken mind. 

The voice, the figure, they both belong to Yellow. Yellow who blushed and stuttered her way through the evening, just a week ago. 

_Oh god. How can this woman get any hotter._

A loud noise startles her from her thoughts. The courtroom doors are about to swing open. Blue hurries out back to her car.

She waits a few minutes before picking out Yellow’s face among the crowd. She’s holding a leather briefcase, talking to a group of people. When their conversation seems finished, she steps out behind her car and walks towards them. 

Yellow turns towards her and she sees her from the front. She’s wearing a black suit with heels and looks every bit as confident as her voice had sounded earlier. 

But as she catches a glimpse of Blue, she reverts back to the awkward woman she was the last time they had met. 

Watching her transform brings a huge smile to Blue’s lips. “Hey! How are you? How was your case?”

Her smile would have made the blonde woman flush red if she had been looking. Instead, her gaze is directed at the ground in front of her. “Oh, it was good. We won, so that's ...good.” 

“Great! Well, where should we go to celebrate?” 

Yellow pulls her gaze from the ground to meet Blue’s. “Oh, uh, we don’t have to do that. I mean celebrate. Not go..I mean we should definitely still go...to dinner,” she finishes lamely. 

Blue blinks. _How did she go from confident to nervous in the span of 5 minutes. Is she scared of me or is she just really awkward in social situations?_

“Well why don’t we drive up to the plaza down the street and walk around until we find something,” she suggests.

The blonde nods. “Yeah that sounds good. I’ll see you there then?”

She misses the grin that flashes across Blue’s lips. 

Blue watches her walk to her car. _She acts awkward, but she still walks with confidence. And those heels..._

…

It doesn’t take the two women long to decide on a restaurant. The storefront of a Greek establishment was painted with a mural of the ocean under a bright shining sun. 

Once inside, they begin to talk. And just like the time before, Yellow feels herself relax and enjoying Blue’s warm presence. She found herself wondering how a woman with an aura so warm could have a name so cold. Blue. It was the coldest color on the spectrum. Yet Blue, the woman sitting in front of her, with the piercing eyes and beautiful smile, was warm. 

“What are you thinking about, Yellow?” 

“Huh?” Yellow blinks.

“You looked like you were lost in thought.” Blue’s head is tilted ever so slightly.

“I-I um, oh it was just, well I was just thinking about the case,” Yellow stutters.

Blue laughs. “Oh come on, just tell me! I bet it was something wonderful. You had this huge smile on your face. So what was it? What were you thinking about?”

_You._

The thought came so suddenly, Yellow’s eyes widened in surprise. 

“Hey, no worries,” says Blue quickly, misreading the blonde’s reaction, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to push you.” 

“No, I….” Yellow trails off. What could she say. That Blue made her feel the most confused she’s felt since accidentally walking into a lecture all in German? Or how she felt like she could ride waves in Blue’s eyes. That she wondered if Blue’s hair felt as soft as it looked?

Luckily, Blue changed the subject and Yellow slipped back into the lull of the conversation. This time, she willed her mind to behave and pay attention to the topic at hand.

...

After leaving the restaurant, and thanking Blue profusely for dinner, Yellow decides to take a walk around the plaza. Back when she was in law school, under the stress of exams, she would pace back and forth, sometimes late into the night. It helped her think. 

Step, step, step.

_What is it with that woman? It’s like her eyes are magnets and I’m the metal. She’s just so…._

Step, step. Step.

_Why does she keep hanging out with me? Why did she invite me to walk down the beach next weekend? Why she is she so…._

Step, step, step.

_How can she make me so nervous just by looking at me. When she looks at me with those eyes, those blue eyes that I think I..._

Stepstepstep.

_Her lips, her smile, her eyes they’re so…_

Stepstepstep.

_Why does it feel like I’m…_

Stepstepstep.

_...falling in love._

Yellow trips, stumbling into a nearby pillar. Her responding yelp draws the attention of a few passerbys. 

_I need to get out of here._


	4. She's Gay?

Back at her apartment, Yellow continues her pacing in her bedroom, her thoughts swirling around her newfound feelings for Blue.

_She’s a woman. A woman! You can’t be in love with a woman._

_And it’s not like you could ever tell her how you feel. I mean I’ve never met anyone who was into women._

_Except men. I mean...I..._

Yellow flops onto her bed. She checks the time on her nightstand clock. 9:16. 

_It’s not too late to call Garnet._

Yellow stares up at the ceiling as she listens to her phone ring, praying that Garnet will answer. She doesn’t think she will have the courage to call again later. 

Luckily for her, Garnet picks up. 

“Hello. This is Garnet.”

“Hey, Garnet. It’s Yellow.”

“What’s up, Yellow? How’d the case go today?”

“Yeah, good, good. But, uh, I was actually hoping to talk to you about something else...a personal matter?”

“Okay, shoot.”

“Well, you know your friend? I mean, your friend that we met at the bar the other week? The uh...the one with the long white hair?”

“Blue?”

“Yeah, well, about her...she’s...well, I wanted to ask...um.” Yellow groans and flips on her stomach, burying her head into her duvet.

“She’s gay.”

“Huh?”

“Gay.”

“Um….” Yellow sits up quickly. _How did she know what I was trying to say?_

“You know, she’s a lesbian. Queer? Into women?”

“No...that’s not...I know what gay means.”

“Just tell her how you feel.”

“But...I’m not...you know…”

“My moms grew up in a society where loving someone of the same gender was a crime. They fought wars so that the younger generation, that’s us, could love whomever they chose. You can love whoever you want, Yellow. It’s not bad to love a woman.”

“Your moms?”

“That’s right. They grew up telling me to never question myself, not for one moment. And I never did. But maybe no one ever told you that. So I’ll say it to you. Never question yourself, Yellow. You, and this, is the answer. Maybe with Blue, maybe with someone else. But love is always the answer.”

“That’s a lot to take in at once.”

“Take your time.”

There’s a silence. “But I’m not gay.”

“Something like this isn’t a choice. But you have to find out for yourself.”

“I think I need some time to think. Thanks for listening, Garnet.”

“No problem.”

“Alright, I’ll see you Monday.”

…

“Amethyst, help me!”

“Whoa dude. When have you, _Blue Diamond,_ ever needed my help with relationships?”

“It’s not a relationship! I just like her so much. I can’t help it. She’s so charming.”

“Then go ask her out! I mean on a real date, don’t just ask her to dinner like a friend again.”

“Ugh, Amethyst! You’re supposed to help me get over this crush, not encourage it!”

“Just tell her how you _feel._”

“I don’t know. I don’t want to ruin this friendship.” Blue feels her face screw into a cringe.”That’s so cliche.”

“Okay, B, I’m only gonna say this once because you know how much I hate all this lovey-dovey crap. You’ve got feelings for her. She’s attractive. And don’t pretend you don’t think so. I know you notice her eye color and the way she walks and all that. I heard the way you described her like a poem and I bet you daydream about the color of her hair on your lunch break. But Blue, you have to tell her how you feel. Maybe your friendship will change, but isn’t that better than never having said anything? Isn’t that better than feeling pain every time you see her because you won’t let yourself be honest with your feelings? And you’ve always been upfront about your feelings, this shouldn’t be any different.”

Blue sighs. “You know Amethyst, that was actually really--”

Suddenly she hears a squeal on the other end of the line. “Oh. My. Stars. BLUE!”

Blue pulls the phone away from her ear. “Hey, you almost made me deaf with all your screaming!”

“You’ll NEVER guess what Garnet just sent me!”

“Tell me!”

“I’m going to read it out for you: ‘Yellow just called me. She’s kind of confused about things right now, but I get the feeling that she’s into Blue.’”

“No. Way.”

“Way! Okay, I’m going to find a ship name for you. Yelue? Bellow? And when you guys get married, I’m just going to call you Green. How perfect is it that you both have primary color names? It’s like you’re meant to be!”

Blue sits in stunned silence. _This has to be a dream. Right? It has to be. There’s no way Yellow, the first girl I’ve really liked in years, likes me back._

“Okay, wait. I just got another text from Garnet.”

_This is it_, Blue thinks, _This is when she’s going to say it was all a joke and I’ll just repress my feelings about this amazing, wonderful, beautiful -- _

“Here’s the text: ‘Don’t tell Blue. Yellow is really conflicted about this. I think she needs time to sort out her feelings.’”

“Oh god. I thought Garnet would know better than to tell you a secret.”

She can practically hear Amethyst roll her eyes.

“Whatever, just don’t tell Garnet I told you. Anyway, you should go. Go ask Yellow out!”

“Amethyst,” Blue groans. But the line had already gone silent. 

_Great. What do I do now? I can’t just call her up and confess my love to her. I mean I’ve only known the woman for two and a half weeks. But isn’t that the point of dating…to get to know the other person better? Maybe I’ll just give it a little more time._

…

Two weeks pass before Blue has the courage to ask Yellow out to dinner again. During that time, their text conversations had been mostly small talk. Blue talked about her newest art project or a student that had annoyed her. Yellow shared more pictures and occasionally mentioned a case or two. 

But all awkward, strained things have to end and Blue reaches out. 

‘Yellow, would you like to have dinner with me this Saturday? I was hoping to talk to you about something.’

_Ambiguous,_ Blue thinks grimly, _but there’s no way I’m going to tell her over a text message. I want to say it to her chiseled face while looking into her warm, honey colored eyes..._


	5. Confession

Two weeks after her dinner with Blue and her panicked phone call with Garnet, Yellow finds herself again at peace. 

Having thought long and hard about her budding feelings about Blue, she’s come to the conclusion that none of it matters. How could a woman like Blue have feelings for a mess like Yellow? Isn’t only logical that her feelings are unreturned? The only way to move is forward, past this silly little fantasy she’s made up in her mind. 

Besides, Yellow has always believed that she would not want to date, to have a relationship. There were too many variables, too many unpredictable situations to be in. Too many to rehearse in her room, alone at night. 

And it had never bothered her. Men had never interested her. Not in the way they seemed to interest the other girls around her. She had never drooled over pictures of models or caught herself staring at an attractive man on the streets. She just wasn’t interested. 

Maybe she would find herself thinking a little too long about the way a girl in her class laughed or the way a woman at work dressed. But women don’t date women. They date men, have relationships with men, marry men. 

So Yellow made her peace with a life being single, and a few close friends in her social circle. 

Until Blue. Until Blue, with her long hair that never seemed to be still and her flowing dresses that hugged her shape just so. With her sapphire eyes that Yellow could just lose herself in, eyes that could see her. Her patience and persistence, even after listening to Yellow stumble over word after word. 

But Blue was a dream and Yellow wasn’t sleeping. It wouldn’t make sense to pine for her. It wouldn’t make sense to dwell on these feelings. It wouldn’t make sense to dig deeper in forbidden love that lay deep down in her heart. 

Because Blue didn’t like her. And Yellow wasn’t gay. 

…

Yellow’s phone buzzes. She’s lying on her bed, tired after a long day at work, and absolutely not in the mood to socialize. Still, she checks her phone, just in case. Clients tend to contact her at odd times. 

As soon as she sees Blue’s name flash across the screen, she bolts upright. She always feels a jolt in her heart when getting a message from Blue. But this is different. Blue wants to meet for dinner. And talk? Talk about what?

Surprises were not something Yellow enjoyed. But she sent an affirmation anyway. 

_It’s just dinner. I can do this._

…

But when Saturday comes around, Yellow finds herself standing in front of the mirror looking at herself. A huge pile of clothes lay on her bed, but she’s wearing nothing but her underwear. 

_This is stupid. It’s just a dinner. It’s just a meeting with a friend. That’s all. I’m being ridiculous._

With a sigh, Yellow turns around and a pair of black jeans and button up shirt. It’s nice enough to go to dinner in, but not too nice. She doesn’t want Blue to think she dressed up for her.

They agreed on a nice Spanish restaurant. It was only a 15 minute drive from her house, but she made sure to leave early. It’s a nervous habit of hers.

During the drive, she puts on her favorite playlist. It’s a group of songs she picked that help her calm down when she’s nervous. It’s definitely her most played playlist, but she never tires of listening to it.

The song Blue Moon comes on. Lisa Hannigan. Something about it reminds Yellow of Blue. Maybe it’s the name of the song, or maybe it’s the singer’s lilting voice. Or maybe everything reminds her of Blue these days.

_Blue…I wonder if she will laugh today. I’ve missed that laugh. It’s so musical and genuine. I hope I can make her laugh._

She turns into the parking lot, shuts off the car and leans back in her seat. She’s about 15 minutes early, so this is a good time to straighten herself up and gather up some confidence.

_You can do this, Yellow. It’s just dinner. You’ll just talk about normal things. Normal things like work and life. Just like friends. And Blue will tell you the mysterious thing she mentioned in her text._

Yellow sits up, heart pounding.

_The thing she wanted to tell me. I can’t do this! What if it’s bad? Oh no…_

As she drowns in the flood of worried thoughts, she doesn’t notice that the 15 minutes of waiting has now turned into 20.

In fact, she doesn’t notice the time until she hears a soft tap on the window. She nearly jumps out of her skin.

It’s Blue.

Yellow scrambles to get out of the car. In her haste, she forgets to unbuckle her seatbelt and is jerked back into her seat.

“Yellow, are you okay?” Blue gasps.

Cheeks blazing, Yellow slouches down in her seat and replies, “I’m good, I just, um, I just sometimes forget that…to unbuckle.”

Blue looks at her, brows knitted tightly together. She sighs. “Is this about my text?”

Yellow closes her eyes tight instead of responding.

“May I get in?” Blue asks gently, her voice barely above a whisper.

Yellow nods her head, still not trusting herself to say anything. Her eyes are starting to sting and she curses herself for being so worked up.

Blue walks over to the passenger side and takes a seat, making sure to close the door softly behind her. She pauses, hoping to give Yellow time to acclimate to her presence.

Finally, she starts speaking, voice still soft, “Yellow, I’m really sorry about the text. I know it wasn’t fair to ask you to meet with something big to say and not tell you what it was. I just didn’t want to tell you over a text message.”

She pauses for a moment before continuing, “I’m going to tell you now, okay? You don’t have to say anything.”

Yellow gives her another small nod. She hasn’t opened her eyes yet, but Blue could tell she was hanging on her every word.

Taking a deep breath to gather up courage, Blue begins, “I like you, Yellow. I don’t know how you feel about this, but I think you’re a wonderful person and I would love to know more about you. I feel so comfortable talking to you, even just being with you make me feel things I haven’t felt in a long time.”

She pauses, looking over to the blonde beside her for any reaction. To her surprise and horror, tears are starting to force their way out of her eyes.

“Oh…I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have--“

“GAY!” shouts Yellow, cutting her off.

Blue recoils in shock, the rest of her apology suddenly flying out of her mind. “What?” she manages to ask.

Finally, Yellow opens her eyes, tears falling freely, to look at Blue. She almost loses herself in the panic and anguish she finds in the honey colored irises.

“I’m not…I’m-I’m not like…I don’t, I just don’t know how…I’m not…I can’t gay.” Yellow chokes out before sobs overtake her ability to speak.

Blue reaches out a hand to place on Yellow’s arm but stops herself. She doesn’t want to make the situation worse, so she said, “I’ll wait for you to calm down. Do you want me to leave for a bit? You can just nod yes or no.”

Yellow shook her head, still trying desperately to gain control over her breathing. Blue’s presence was oddly comforting, even if her words were panic inducing.

“Would you like me to keep talking?”

The blonde nodded her head.

“Okay, should I continue my confession?”

Shake.

“Alright, different topic. How about I tell you a story?”

Nod.

“Hm. I know! I’ll tell you about when I went scuba diving as a child. Is that okay?”

Nod.

Blue sits back and looks out the windshield before beginning.

“So, I think I was about ten or so. I begged my parents to take me scuba diving for my birthday. At the time, scuba diving seemed like the most exciting thing in the world. I could swim through the ocean, deep in the ocean. I had never been to the ocean before. Unfortunately, my parents couldn’t take me until I was 12. It was my birthday present. I was ecstatic.”

Blue began to smile at the memory. Beside her, Yellow’s breath was starting to slow as she focused on the story.

“I wouldn’t stop talking about it. I’m sure it drove my parents mad, but I couldn’t help it. My parents had booked us a training session and three days out in the ocean. The training session was pretty easy, I had always been a strong swimmer. I remember the first time we went out. I think it’s still one of my top five favorite memories. The colors were astounding. Even then, I loved the ocean colors. I loved the way the light played off the waves and danced along the seafloor. And when it was too deep to see the bottom, the light would shine down in rays. Oh, I loved it, it was so beautiful.”

Blue sighed in contentment, reveling in the memory. She had almost completely forgotten Yellow’s panic, as the other woman sat quietly next to her.

“That’s beautiful,” came a soft whisper.

Blue looked over at Yellow, her sapphire eyes still full of stars from the story. “Yes, it really was. That trip was when I started painting. I wanted to have those pictures I saw in my mind forever. I still have those paintings I did right after that trip. They weren’t very good, I hadn’t ever tried paint before, but I still have them hanging on my wall. It makes me smile every time I see them.”

“Thank you,” Yellow says slowly. The story had helped her calm down from her previous panic. She was suddenly glad that Blue had the same love for the ocean. Imagining swimming through the ocean, surrounded by the comforting weight of the water was exactly what she needed to feel whole again.

_Maybe that was Blue’s intention, she is so perceptive. Maybe she knew what I needed to calm down._

“How did you know?” Yellow found herself asking without thinking.

“Know what?” Blue’s voice was kind, but her eyes held more questions she did not ask.

“Your story. How did you know…it was perfect?”

Blue looked down, twirling a stand of her white hair around a finger. “Whenever I’m stressed about something, I think of the water and how it moves endlessly, flowing from place to place. How it sounds and how it feels...I thought maybe you felt the same and it could help you, too.”

“Thank you.”

Amber eyes met azure ones. They shared a moment of mutual understanding before Blue asked gently, “Are you ready to talk about what I said earlier?”

Yellow nodded.

“I know I might have laid it all on you at once…but I think you’re a really special kind of person and I just find myself drawn to you. And I guess, as you said, let you know that I am gay.” Blue’s gaze went back to her hands.

Yellow watched her fiddle with her hair a bit longer while she searched for the right words to say.

“I appreciate your honesty,” she starts slowly, “I…honestly, I…can I tell you something?”

Blue looks up, nodding.

“I’ve never really thought about the possibility of being with another woman. I don’t know if I can imagine what it would be like. If I’m honest with myself, it scares me a lot.”

Blue’s lips part, words to accept the rejection on her tongue, but something in Yellow’s eyes stops them from coming out.

A spark of fire ignites in the blonde’s eyes as she continues, “But I think what scares me more is not finding out…”

She looks down and lowers her voice, “Especially with you…you’re wonderful.”

“Oh, Yellow,” Blue whispers. 

They sit in silence, gazing into each other’s eyes for what seems like an eternity. Then a grin spreads across Blue’s face.

“Amethyst has been telling me to do this since we met, but I guess it’s better late than never,” she begins, her smile growing with each word, “Would you like to accompany me to dinner? On a proper date?”

Yellow smiles back, her eyes glowing. “I would love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading to the end! I hope you enjoyed the story!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
